We are injecting monoclonal antibodies reactive with normal cell types to investigate the pharmacokinetics of their distribution to target and non-target sites. Most of our studies to date have been done with a mouse IgG2a anti-H2 Kk. It has been labelled with fluorescein for microscopy and fluorescence cell-sorting or labelled with 125I for gramma camera imaging and organ isolation. Ferritin-labelled antibody will be used for electron microscopic correlation. We are also using a rat IgG anti-LY2 and several mouse IgG and IgM anti-Thy 1.1 and 1.2 antibodies. The initial aim is to delineate pharmacokinetic principles in well-defined, reproducible animal systems. Concurrently, we are establishing tumor models in mouse and guinea pig to test the possbilities for targeting to those abnormal cell types. SAAM models are being developed interactively with the experimental studies. This project is a recent outgrowth of work on the target-direction of liposomes by monoclonal antibodies